<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartless by Cas_s_Honeybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916985">Heartless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee'>Cas_s_Honeybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves to frustrate Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s moans filled the room, sounds filled with a bite of desperation. It felt like it had been hours and he still wasn’t allowed to cum.</p>
<p>“Please Cas.” He practically begged, as he tried to thrust into the other man’s mouth. Firm hands held him down, bound as he was there was little he could do to prevent it. “Ugh!”</p>
<p>Removing his mouth to bring Dean back from the edge, he responded. “You’re doing so well Dean.”</p>
<p>“Just let me cum you heartless bastard.”</p>
<p>“Soon.” Was his response as he took Dean back into his mouth, continuing his subtle torture.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>